


A Smutty Stucky Triptych

by evil_moo_bunny



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky, Bottom Steve, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Short, Tender Sex, Touch as a major theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_moo_bunny/pseuds/evil_moo_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the ways Steve and Bucky's lovemaking changes throughout the years but the very important ways it stays the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smutty Stucky Triptych

**Author's Note:**

> These images invaded my head late one night and would not let me sleep until they were written.
> 
> These two can be very demanding.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Picture One:**  
This is Bucky and Steve before the war. Two boys, living in Brooklyn trying not to attract the wrong type of attention. But at night, quietly, they come together. They lay in the blistering summer heat and they move together on the cold winter nights. Steve does what he can, but his body so often betrays him. He takes his friend, his lover, in his mouth and tries his best until the asthma dictates he needs to stop. And Bucky loves that he tries, loves the feel of Steve’s mouth around him. More than that, he loves being able to feel the blond under his hands. Small and weak as he may be, there’s not a part of him that Bucky isn’t in love with. He never tires of running his hands down the slender ribcage and he loves how much of Steve’s hips his hands can cover. When neither of them can take it anymore, when Steve has begun making the needy sounds in the back of his throat and Bucky can no longer form words through his want, that’s when they finally allow themselves the greatest pleasure. It is always the stronger man that takes control, which is never discussed but feels so right. No matter how great Bucky’s need he always moves so slowly, so gently, never giving more than Steve can take. He always makes sure his mouth is on the left, by his lover’s good ear, so that when he breathlessly whispers his name Steve is sure to hear it. And oh, how well he responds. Despite his weakness he always pushes his body to the limit, crying out Bucky’s name in reverent tones. They move together and after they’re spent they hold each other in the dark. In time of growing war, it is here that they find peace.

 **Picture Two:**  
This is Bucky and Steve during the war. Steve is no longer a scrawny, unhealthy boy from Brooklyn but Captain America: the strong pinnacle of human achievement. Bucky remains himself, but now with the memories of war, of torture, of death. They still find each other in quiet moments, and it so much the same and yet so different. Steve no longer knows his own form, but he is oh so familiar with the man that lays atop him. Together they map out his new body using Bucky’s as their reference point. It is an education they both delight in. Bucky remains on top, in part due to habit but also after what happened in Azzano he finds that he needs to feel in control. He needs to know that there is some small part of the world that still makes sense, that is perfect and beautiful despite the war raging around and inside him. In his best friend and lover he finds that control, that peace, that perfect part of the world. No matter how strong Steve has become he still becomes undone underneath Bucky’s care. They find the old limits and fly screaming past them. There are some habits that die hard, as Bucky still finds himself gasping out his pleasure into Steve’s left ear. The bruises that the blond leaves on his friend’s hips are new, but neither of them seem to complain. They are not always able to fall asleep next each other as they once were, but the moments after orgasm they always find time to hold each other, even for a few moments. They entwine their fingers and presses kisses to exposed flesh and whisper their love for each other before the real world intercedes again and forces them apart. 

**Picture Three:**  
This is Bucky and Steve almost a century later, back together despite every single odd stacked against them. They are entwined in a soft bed, hidden deep within Wakanda. For a moment they are safe, but they are broken men. Bucky no longer trusts his own mind but he remembers, oh the things he remembers. They are terrible memories, acts of atrocity he can never hope to atone for. But he also remembers the way Steve calls his name at the height of orgasm, the ways he loves to be touched. Bucky is almost grateful that the metal arm is missing as he runs his hand across his lover’s body, grateful that the only way he feels him is flesh against flesh, desperate and wanting and more than willing to give. For the first time, it is the scrawny kid from Brooklyn that takes control. He is the one person Bucky trusts to remove him from himself, to take care of him as he feels the most fragile. Steve knows how important this is and takes care, though he reveals in the feel of his long lost friend beneath him. The sight of his dark hair spread carelessly across the pristine white pillows seems sinful and wonderful and perfect. The way Bucky arches his back and screams as Steve demonstrates that he is no longer that asthmatic boy he once was; the way the former assassin curls of the fingers of his remaining hand through the hair of his lover but never pushes or demands more than he is given, it seems familiar but also so very new. They are not the people they were the last time they found each other like this, but some things never change. They still murmur confessions of love to each other as they move in unison. Bucky still gasps his pleasure into Steve’s left ear, and if this occurs to either of them as strange it is lost the wonderment of discovering each other again. Afterwards, they get hold each other, no, they cling to each other and Steve runs his fingers through dark hair and they talk about what happens after. The world is still at war, the future is far from certain. But despite the world working against them, they once again found a way to reclaim the peace the both deserve. No matter what happens, they promise each other to make their way back here again, in the one place they both belong.


End file.
